villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donald Pierce (X-Men Movies)
Note: This page is about the incarnation of Donald Pierce from the 2017 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Donald Pierce. Donald Pierce is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 action drama film Logan. He is based on the character from Marvel Comics. Donald is the field commander of the Reavers and Dr. Zander Rice's right-hand man. He aids Dr. Zander Rice in attempting to capture the escaped test subjects of the Transigen Project, including X-23. He was portrayed by Boyd Holbrook. History Meeting Logan Donald Pierce and the other Reavers were sent by Dr. Zander Rice to recapture Laura Kinney, aka X-23. He first meets Logan when he gets into his limo and introduces himself. He arranges with Logan a meeting near the borderline with Mexico, and reveals that he is a fan of The Wolverine. When Logan goes near the borderline, and enters the house of Charles Xavier and Caliban, where Laura Kinney is protected, Donald comes and knocks Logan out. However, Laura comes out of the house, and then kills several of Pierce's Reavers before escaping with the help of Logan and Charles Xavier. Meeting with Dr. Zander Rice He later meets with Dr. Zander Rice when he arrives via helicopter and brings him Caliban. Inside the van, he guards Dr. Rice and watches Caliban doesn't escape or betray Dr. Rice. Caliban however manages to brainwash X-24, causing him to kill a few soldiers. Caliban then throws two grenades on Dr. Zander Rice, mocking Pierce of a quote - that would become his last words - he had tauntingly said to him earlier as the van explodes, and Caliban gets killed. Dr. Zander Rice and Donald Pierce however survived the explosion. Final Battle Pierce later recovers in Zander's facility. While being taken care of, he finally discovers the location of the mutant kids, and reports so to Zander. Dr. Zander sends Pierce and the Reavers to attack and round up the mutant kids. However, Logan arrives to save the kids and kills several Reavers. During this, he shoots and kills Dr. Rice and shoots out Donald's biotic hand. He then unleashes X-24 to have him kill Logan. Pierce assists X-24 by cheering him on and impaling Logan in the leg with his harpoon gun, but is then attacked and quickly overwhelmed by the mutant kids, who combine their powers to trap him, whereupon they suffocate and shock him to death. Personality Donald Pierce is a sadistic enforcer for Zander Rice, and like his boss, he enjoys hurting others. He exposes Caliban to the light, and does so just for fun. He also seems to be protective towards Dr. Zander Rice, as part of his duty. He also seems to be The Wolverine's fan, as he tried to cooperate with him and find Laura through him, right before the moment of the chase. As a result of his brutal actions, he is eventually defeated by remorseless mutant kids. Trivia * Although the character's actor says of him that he "just wants to hang out with Wolverine", this seems contradicted by the character's blatant sadism and cruelty. * In the comics, Donald Pierce actually did lead the Reavers at one point, though it was after re-forming the organization, rather than being the original leader. * In the comics, Donald Pierce is a member of the Hellfire Club, though the movie version has no known affiliations with the movie version of the Hellfire Club (and likely would not wish to, given that it is a violently pro-Mutant/anti-Human organization, whereas Pierce is the opposite). Navigation pl:Donald Pierce (Logan) Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassin Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Military Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Evil